1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises the use of charged surfactants in preparations with an antiperspirant effect for reducing staining in or on clothing and improving the ability of stains to be washed out of clothing.
2. Discussion of Background Information
With the use of antiperspirants or deodorants, many consumers complain about undesirable stains in the underarm area in clothing. These are frequently yellowish stains which can also tend to become incrusted. These deposits and stains are produced above all due to a complex interaction between product, skin fat, sweat and detergent and are often difficult to remove with conventional washing methods.
The stains can be pronounced to different extents, depending on the person. One cause is the aluminum salts used in most deodorant antiperspirant products, which act as antiperspirant active substances. These stubborn stains often cannot be completely removed or can be completely removed only with difficulty by washing, even with pretreatment with stain removers.
There are numerous literature and patents that deal with soiling on the skin and clothing and the avoidance thereof in the case of the use of antiperspirants.
EP 1178775 describes the use of water-soluble surfactants to improve the ability of washing out the residue from the skin and clothing. Combinations of astringent salts with water-soluble, nonionic surfactants are described, which are to have a rapid start of antiperspirant effect and a high effectiveness.
EP 973492 A1 describes the use of surface-active substances, chiefly nonionic emulsifiers, in antiperspirants. The antiperspirant stick formulations comprise nonvolatile emollients, a vehicle, e.g., cyclomethicone, a fatty alcohol, such as stearyl alcohol, an antiperspirant agent and a surfactant. The problem of the formation of white residue on the skin and clothing, which can form with the use of aluminum-containing antiperspirants, is described. The problem is addressed herein of the whitening effect of the formulation by an adjustment of the refractive index of the constituents.
EP 858317 A1 describes preparations with surface active substances with an HLB>10 to remove the fatty residue on the skin.
EP 696188 A1 describes the use of a wash-off agent for removing the lipid components from the skin, preferably ethoxylates are used for this purpose
DE 102008052748, an earlier application of the patentee, describes that in anhydrous suspensions emulsifiers are used to improve the ability of the formulation to be washed off the skin. The structurants advantageously contained in the anhydrous formula can leave perceptibly waxy residues on the skin. Through the presence of polar groups on the emulsifiers used, the affinity to water is increased when the formulation is washed off and the residue disappears. Preferably nonionic emulsifiers are suitable for this purpose.
It is desirable to provide cosmetic antiperspirants that have a reduced soiling of clothing and above all that help to increase the ability to subsequently wash out the soiling.
In addition, these cosmetic preparations must not have any instabilities and should be easy to formulate.
An important aspect in the formulation of cosmetic antiperspirants is the good skin tolerance, so that in addition to the object of avoiding staining or improved washability, the skin tolerance must also be taken into consideration.
Furthermore, detergent surfactants are known, such as for example cationic surfactants, in particular quaternary ammonium compounds. A detergent surfactant is found in detergents, dishwashing detergents, shampoos, shower gels and designates the portion of the formulation that influences the washing or cleaning performance. Detergent surfactants increase the “solubility” of fat and dirt particles in water, which adhere to the laundry or the body. They can be of natural or synthetic origin. They are distinguished according to the type of load into anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic.
DE 10322059 A1 describes hair-care products with styling properties, which comprise quaternary ammonium compounds as cationic surfactant.
DE 102007028508 describes detergent surfactant substances for improved ability to wash out the cosmetic agent from the skin. Quaternary ammonium compounds are thereby also considered to be an antimicrobial active substance and conditioning agent or softener.
In DE 102005029386 active substance combinations of glycopyrronium bromide and one or more hydrocolloids, which furthermore can contain cationic surfactants, are described.
DE 10321138 discloses biphasic antiperspirant products, wherein the oil phase contains, inter alia, a nonionic, cationic, zwitterionic or amphoteric emulsifier.
In DE 10309180 quaternary ammonium compounds are used in skin and hair treatments for personal hygiene as a cationic surfactant.
DE 102006037113 discloses cosmetic hair treatments with anti-dandruff agents, wherein, among other things, laureth-7 citrate as well as further cationic surfactants can be included. Antiperspirants are not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,431 discloses a flowable, anhydrous preparation with 35-70% by weight powder, 1-20% by weight thickener, 19-45% by weight oil and 1-10% by weight surfactants, which can be nonionic and/or cationic.
EP 2082724 discloses an antimicrobial system with a cationic surfactant, which represents an ethyl ester of the lauramide of arginine hydrochloride (LAE).
EP 1183003 discloses an antiperspirant preparation with fine particles of aluminum, zirconium, or zinc salts, wherein the particles are impregnated with or encased by a water-soluble nonionic, zwitterionic or cationic surfactant.
EP 676193 discloses a preparation with an active substance, a “borate crosslinker”, a surfactant and water. The active substance can be, inter alia, an aluminum salt, and the surfactant is preferably nonionic. The surfactants prevent the product from becoming hard and brittle.
EP 10163247 discloses the foam application of a deodorant or antiperspirant active substance from a foam dispenser (pump or propellant gas) of a liquid, foaming surfactant solution which consists of water, at least one foaming surfactant, oil, perfume, at least one nonionic solubilizer for the perfume and a deodorant or antiperspirant active agent.
The hair conditioner sold under the trade name VARISOFT® PATC by Degussa (Evonik) lists as one of the outstanding properties the reduction of the washing out of chemical hair dyes with the use of shampoos. That is, the dye is expected to remain longer in the hair when VARISOFT® PATC is used.